Changes
by Nathonea
Summary: This is a small fic, done on a dare by my English teacher. It mainly focuses on Lucius Malfoy, and it tells about some ground breaking changes he goes through.


Changes.  
  
Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
The young woman in front of me stoically stood. "I will not bow." She said stubbornly. "I will not betray my Savior in such a way."  
  
I, Lucius Malfoy, sighed. "Then you will die muggle." I said firmly, raising my wand up to her chin. "Any last words?"  
  
The young woman nodded. "I'm prepared to give my life for the sake of my Lord." She said, taking a pocket book out of her back pocket. "After I die, please, please read this." She begged.  
  
I felt my lip curl up in a sneer. "Avada Kedavra!" I yelled. The green flash of light that I had become so accustomed to hit the woman, and she fell, her hand still gripping the leather cover of her book."  
  
I turned away from the corpse, then turned back. For some strange reason that I couldn't explain-not even to myself-I bent down and picked up the book, turning it over in my hands. The worn cover faintly read in thin print: Holy Bible.  
  
I shrugged, still looking at the book. For some strange reason, it entranced me.  
  
I left the sight of the corpse, giving orders to remove it, all the while looking at the deceptively simple cover.  
  
I left the dungeon, then walked up to my room-the grandest room in all of the Malfoy Manor-and laid down on my wide bed. I opened the book, and started to read the book the muggle had given her life for. For one to do that, it must be very important.  
  
On my bed I laid for four days, barely eating or sleeping, but just reading the entrancing book. It had captured me, and I couldn't stop reading. About three-fourths of the way through, when I was reading through the sub- book called Romans, in the ninth verse of the tenth chapter, I read it, then broke down in sobs.  
  
I looked back at The Book, and read the words again, this time out loud. "That if you confess with your mouth the Lord Jesus, and believe in your heart that God has raised him from the dead, you will be saved." I repeated dryly, tears of shame still pouring down my face. Yes, I had heard the gospel before, but not like this, in its purest form. Never like this.  
  
Burying my head in my pillows, I cried for a few more minutes, then started talking to myself. "How?" I asked wordlessly. "How can doing that make an almighty God forgive me? After all I've done?" I let out another sob. "I'm not worthy."  
  
I rolled off my bed and kneeled down next to the grand bed, it's splendor invisible to me. "Dear Lord, please, please forgive me." I said, squeezing my gray eyes shut. "Please, I believe in you. You were raised from the dead. Please, just forgive me."  
  
Immediately, I felt a million sorrows that I hadn't even noticed before lifted off of me. I felt like laughing. Or crying. I did both.  
  
After I had gotten a hold of myself again, I opened the book again and took out my inkless quill. Quickly, I circled the verse number, reading it over and over again.  
  
The large door to my room creaked slowly open. "Lucius?" My son, my son that I had once despised but now loved said. "Mother sent me up here to see if you were okay." He said.  
  
Sitting up, I gestured for him to come in, a smile breaking over my face. "Draco, come in." I said. "Tell your mother I'm fine."  
  
Draco gave me an uncertain look-not that I blamed him. All the other times in his life that I had acted this way, he usually ended up beaten. At the thought of what I've done to my son, my very own flesh and blood, made my heart twinge painfully. "Are you sure you're not sick?" He asked bluntly. "You're not acting like you usually do."  
  
I gave him a smile. "I feel absolutely great, son." I said, beaming at him.  
  
He gave a little start, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. I had never, never referred to him in private as my son. I had always called him 'boy' or 'fool'.  
  
Draco nodded, then quickly stepped out of the door, as if he was scared that I would beat him or throw a curse at him. But really, I don't think that I'll ever be able to again.  
  
I walked across my room, marveling at the peace I felt inside of myself. After killing so many, God, The GOD! forgave me. It felt so awesome, so humbling.  
  
I opened my door, thinking about my wife. Dear Narcissa, I had loved her so much at one point. But the love I had had for her had soured. In the last ten years I have been nothing but spiteful, hurting to her.  
  
I took a deep breath. "I need to apologize to her." I mumbled, feeling a bit of my old pride come up. I quickly, but painfully forced it down. I really needed to make right what I had wronged.  
  
I lightly knocked on the door to her room. "She like's muggle things." I mumbled to myself as I waited for her to come to the door. "I could treat her out, maybe."  
  
She opened the door. "My Lord!" She said quickly, and my heart pained to hear her words. The woman I had once loved feared me. "I did not expect to see you here."  
  
I gave her what I hoped was a gracious smile. "It's okay." I said gently. "Since you sent Draco to see how I was, I only thought it fair that I return the deed."  
  
Narcissa's mouth formed a perfect 'O' at my words. "Are you sure you're okay, my Lord?" Her words eerily echoing Draco's.  
  
I gave her another smile. "I've never been better." I said, then gave her another smile. "Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked.  
  
Narcissa just shook her head, her pale curls falling over her shoulders. Before, I would've beaten her for not keeping her hair up, but now it was beautiful. "No, my Lord." She said nervously.  
  
I gave her a slight smile. "You can call me Lucius, you know." I said.  
  
Once again, her mouth formed an 'O'.  
  
Later that night, after dinner at an exquisite muggle restaurant, we were sitting outside the Malfoy Manor, watching the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" I whispered to her.  
  
She nodded. "Almost as if they were designed that way." She said softly.  
  
Early that morning I woke up, then got off my bed and kneeled besides it. "Dear Lord, please give me guidance." I prayed. "Please let me know what I am to do."  
  
A knock on my door made me look up once I was done. "Come in." I said loudly.  
  
A house elf stood nervously at the door. "Sir, You-Know-Who has just beckoned for you." It said, stuttering.  
  
I stood up, feeling a pang of dread well up in me. "Thank you." I said, waving it away. "I'll see to him."  
  
As I was walking to the meeting place, I made up my mind. "I am serving a much more powerful God know." I mumbled to myself. "I will serve Voldemort no longer."  
  
I apparated to his throne room, not bowing when I entered. A stifling hush fell over all of his denizens. Nobody had ever greeted him like that before.  
  
Evidently, Voldemort was surprised as well. "Lucius, do you have no respect?" He snapped. "Bow."  
  
I faced him, my chin jutted out. "I will not bow." I said, repeating the words the muggle had said to me not long ago. "I will not betray my Savior in such a way."  
  
Fiery anger appeared in his eyes, and he lifted his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
I lifted my head towards heaven. "I love you Lord." I whispered, then fell.into my Saviors arms.  
  
Two days later, Draco sat glumly in his fathers room. "Why?" He whispered, laying down on his wide bed, a few tears falling down his face.  
  
He rolled over on the bed and looked on the bed stand. On it lay a leather book. Curiously, he took it and started to read.  
  
The end.  
  
-Nathonea  
  
Okay, I'm fire-proof for all you people out there who hate Christianity. Just so you know. But if you do flame me, I'll pray for you. 


End file.
